


Across the Sea of Time; Two Hearts Entwine

by MorgannaSaphireRaven



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Elemental Magic, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Time Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaSaphireRaven/pseuds/MorgannaSaphireRaven
Summary: Jade, an unwanted child, was brought to Gaia from Earth by unknown magical forces. Tseng, Director of The Turks, had long ago sworn off romantical relationships due to his childhood trauma. And the story, as we know it, didn't happen quite the way it was told. Come journey with us as we see the truths revealed and how love was set free to bloom and grow.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Rufus/Wife, Tifa Lockhart/Rude, Tseng/oc
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

January 1, 2020:

The air was cold and, the snow gently fell to the ground as a young woman quickly walked through the crowded street heading to the main bus terminal. Jade had packed her few possessions into the only backpack she owned and ran away from the foster home she had lived in for the past year. She was seventeen and only had a year left before turning the majority age, but after tonight's episode were Garry, her current Foster father, had come home once again drunk and in a violent mood. And started yelling at Gillian, her foster mother, and Donnaven, the other foster child who had just recently been placed in this home. Jade knew it was only a matter of time before the fists started flying. So she had hidden in her room until everyone had gone to bed, packed her things, and carefully left the house.

It had taken her a half-hour, by bus, to reach the downtown core, but she was grateful for the cover of night as few people gave her a second look. She had pulled her hoodie up over her head when she had gotten off the bus to help disguise her. She didn't know how long she had before she was missed, so she needed to put as much distance between her and the foster house. She only had two more blocks to go when a gust of wind tore the hood off her head and blew her long hair into a tangled mass.

"Well lookie here, boys. And here we thought tonight was going to be boring; it looks like the fates have provided us with some entertainment!" A childish voice snarked evilly.

Startled, Jade looked up to see three young men leaning against the construction fence that lined the sidewalk. At a quick glance, she assumed they were related as they had jet black hair, cropped differently from each other. And they had the most vividly piercing blue eyes. Their dress was similar to each other. White tops, blue jeans, and biker boots. And each sported a black leather jacket. _"Great!"_ Jade thought to herself. _"A group of thugs!'_ She huffed and tried to step past them, her destination was now in sight, when the one who appeared to be the youngest stepped forward and flicked open a switchblade. "Na, I don't think you'll be going anywhere!" he stated in a silky tone that sent a shiver down Jade's spine.

The second and slightly thinner one stepped forward, an almost bored expression on his face, open his jacket, revealing what appeared to be a Ruger pistol. The third boy, who was, to be honest, built like a Brick-Shit-House, thumped his fist into the palm of his other hand. And in a sulky voice exclaimed. "But I want to play!" And then the three laughed. A sound that was full of menace. Jade didn't even think. She slung the backpack of her shoulder and, in one fluid motion, swang it at the head of the boy who had the knife. It connected with a satisfying thunk. And the Jade turned and pelted down the sidewalk in the direction she had come from. Remembering she had passed an alleyway only moments before she dodged into it. She was followed by the sound of the one boy yelling, "You Bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" And then the sound of booted feet pounding the pavement behind her.

Jade's heart was pounding as she was in full flight mode. She came to the end of the ally and was met with the building's back wall that butted the alleyway. She stopped and pressed herself flush to the wall. Hoping the darkness would conceal her long enough to find a better hiding spot.

"Come out, come out where ever you are? I just want to have a little bit of fun!" The Shit-Brick-House crowned childishly.

"Shut up, Lok! I can't hear," Knife growled viciously.

As the sound of the footsteps neared her, Jade began to panic. Then she heard a humming and giggling to her right, and she almost started to laugh in hysteria. _"I'm about to be attacked and likely assaulted by three thugs. And now I can hear the voices in my head again!"_ Which was something that hadn't happened to her since she was a young child? And lived with a foster family who lived on a farm out in the country. But she cautiously looked in the direction of the noises and noticed a smaller ally leading off of this one. Having no other option presenting itself. She quietly and carefully slipped into the crack of the wall. Holding onto her backpack tightly. She sidestepped deeper into the ally. Praying that she wouldn't get stuck between the two buildings or step on something that would make noise.

"Where did ya go to?" Knife sing-song. Jade slowed her breathing as she listened carefully to the trio as they crashed around, trying to find her.

"She not here!" Gun replied in his slightly disinterested voice.

"Be quiet, Yousuf!" Knife snapped. "She's in here! And we'll find her."

Jade stood stalk still, fearing any noise would alert the trio to her whereabouts. But the humming seemed to be intensifying, and the giggling turn to voices. "Come, little sister! Keep walking," Not knowing why Jade headed the voice's advice and took a couple more cautious steps. When the ground suddenly disappeared beneath her feet, and she let out a terrified scream. At least she thought she did. She was falling, but it was more like floating downwards. The darkness was so absolute. She clung to her backpack, afraid it may float away into oblivion. And as she free fell, she thought to herself. _"Great! I've just become Alice, and I'm falling down the Rabbit Hole!"_

<\-->

Tseng felt the first rays of the morning's sunlight pierce his eyelids, and he blinked them open. It was 06:00, and time to start a new day! The air in his room was chilly, almost to the point of seeing one's breath. So he quickly got up to begin his morning ritual.

The next hour was solely his and precious, as it provided him with the solitude he craved before confronting the world. Tseng, being a creature of habit, first off, made his bed. He then went and poured water into the kettle and proceed to stoke the tiny fire in his fireplace and added a few logs to get it burning again. Once that was accomplished, he hung the kettle onto the hook and moved it, so the kettle was over the flames. As he set up his teapot with loose tea leaves, he sighed resignedly. Life had sure been easier before Meteor Fall. But now that Midgar was in ruins and the Lifestream no longer an accessible source of energy. Many of the day to day tasks were now done in ways that didn't require the use of electricity. Not that they didn't have any. It just wasn't as reliable, so usage was regulated to 'essential' functions. Even those who now lived at Healin Lodge had learnt to use their resources frugally.

Next, he went and took off his Pajamas and wrapped himself in a robe. Folding his PJs, he set them precisely at the foot of his bed. He then heads into his bathroom and takes care of nature's call, shaves and then runs a shower. Ten minutes later, he steps out and wraps his slender frame in a large white towel to not only dry himself but to ward off the chill that still permitted the air. Taking a smaller towel, he dries his hair and combs the tats out and then pulled the sides and top into his customary ponytail, leaving the back to cascade naturally. Tseng wasn't vain, but his hair was a point of pride for him.

He reenters his bed-chamber, which had warmed significantly, hung his robe up in the wardrobe and took out a clean and pressed suit. Once dressed he then slipped his feet into his boots and tied them. After tieing them, he hung his towel up near the fire so that it would dry. Another luxury that many had to forgo was accessible water now that it had to be pumped through filtration systems to get clean and safe water. Water was reserved for basic necessities, and laundry and bathing tasks were done en-masse and usually once a week. And even though Tseng still looked sharp in his Turk's attire, if you looked closely enough, you could see the edges of his clothing where nappie and slightly frayed. But most people never got close enough to him, long enough to see the slightly worn look of his uniforms.

Going over to the kettle, Tseng puts on the insulated glove, and removes the kettle rod from the fire and lifts the kettle, and then pours the boiling over the leaves to steep. Tseng then goes into his sitting-room to see what was brought to him for breakfast. On the small table was a tray covered with a lid, that emitted a delicious scent. Going over, he lifts the lid to see a plate with toast, soft poached eggs, mild cheese and fruit slices. Mildly shocked at the variety, he takes the plate and then his teacup and goes out to the balcony. Fresh fruit at this time of the year was a luxury and a treat. One he had no intention of letting go to waste, he quickly digs into his breakfast.

<\-->

Jade had no idea how long she had been floating, but there was still the sensation of movement, but now it felt as if she was going forward instead of falling. Darkness surrounded her, and everything was silent. Strangely she wasn't scared anymore. _"I must have died. And, this is the journey to the afterlife."_ She thought to herself, sadly. Jade had no clue what caused her death as she didn't remember being shot or hitting anything when she fell. _"Maybe I scared myself to death."_ Was the next thought that came to mind, and she chuckled cynically. She went over the encounter she had had with the three hooligans when it occurred to her that they reminded her of Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz from Advents Children. And hard on the heels of that thought came the realization that she wouldn't be able to play and experience Final Fantasy VII The Remake! And that thought brought tears to her eyes. She had been so looking forward to its release. Only four months to go, but now she would never have the opportunity.

There were only a few things that had brought Jade any happiness in her sad excuse of a life. Tinkering, reading, music and fantasy games when she had the chance to play them. It had been the second foster home she had lived in when she was introduced to Final Fantasy, and it was VII. She had fallen in love with it, and Kirk, the other foster boy who was a few years older than her, had let her play it as much as they were allowed, seeing the joy it had brought her. And ever since, she followed every scrap of news. Watched any movie. Imerssered herself in the online community and followed many different content creators on YouTube. Even though she had to do much of this at local libraries, She lived and breathed the love of this franchise as the stories took her to a place where her life was so miserable.

Upon hearing the official release. Jade had gone out and got a part-time job after school. It wasn't glamorous, just a dishwasher at a local restaurant, but she had started saving to buy herself a PlayStation and then the game. She had saved up close to five-hundred, which was now securely in her backpack, having withdrawn it before heading downtown. She blinked back the tears the started to form again when she realized the area around her seemed to brighten.

<\-->

Tseng had completed his breakfast by 06:40. There was enough time to have a second cup of tea. He brought his dishes back in and set them on the tray to be picked up. He then went and poured himself another cup of tea. Returning to his balcony, he stared out over the rocky terrain and let his mind wander over the events of the last two years.

Healin Lodge was located, quite literally, in the side of a cliff face in the mountain range that was a part of the Mithral Mines. To the east lay the Chocobo Farm, and to the NorthWest lay Edge. It was truly tranquil, with the waterfalls and natural landscape, it was a completely different atmosphere then waking up in Midgar had been. And when Rufus realized that the only way to move forward in this new world was to bury the past and had made Healin the new and official Headquarters for the Shira Corporation.

But the corporation ran under a completely different Motto the previous present held. Even different from the vision Rufus had harboured for so many years. Now Shinra worked for the betterment of the population of Gaia. Science was applied to finding energy sources, water purification and sustainable means of food production and finding new ways to do what magic had been used for. Medicine was used to help people—especially those who had been infected with Geo-stigma. Rufus and Reeve worked tirelessly to see the new towns that were being built or refurbished were done so that the safety and health of the people living in them weren't compromised.

The Turk's primary function was still to protect the President and the company. Still, many of the more unpleasant jobs they were required to do in the past were no longer necessary, as much of the population had come to terms and accepted Rufus's new vision for the future. And united themselves under this new banner. It also helped solidify in the minds of the population Rufus's dedication to Gaia's people when he met a young lady from Kalm and married her.

The sun had risen high enough that it struck Tseng in the eyes, causing his vision to blur and trapped his mind on images of the one woman he had fallen in love with. And with that image came the memories of his childhood. The hate and fear and unworthiness. Tseng clenched his fist, digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand. Trying to fight off the images. But today, he could not as they ran rampant through his mind.

<\-->

Images began to appear before Jade's eyes, in a panoramic movie sort of way. The lush, tropical forest that surrounded an oriental style village. A small boy shortly cropped black hair. Dark brown eyes shimmering with intelligence was standing behind a tree watching the other children play. Then the same boy standing at attention before a man who appeared to be his father and who was obviously dressing him down for something. A group of children practising a martial art. The young boy being singled out but the old instructor. The children snickering. The young boy being caned by the older man.

A blur of colour and the boy appeared again, but he appeared to be older. The boy was practicing shooting targets with a handgun. The next scene was his father storming over to him, grabbing the gun out of his hand and throwing it into the bush. The older man then grabbed the boy's Kimono and stripped it from his shoulders and forced him to kneel as he lashed him with the cane. The boy's face remained passive. He didn't even flinch as the cane struck him. The next scene was of the boy now in a temple kneeling before an altar. And judging by how his body trembled, he was crying. Jade's heart constricted with sympathy. Not that she had ever been beaten, but the feeling of not being accepted or belong was a prevalent feeling for her too.

Another blur of colour and the boy was now a teenager. His hair was longer, his face more chiselled, and taller by at least a foot or more. Jade's heart hammered in response to this image as the young man that stood before her not only was very handsome, he looked like the images of Tseng she had seen in the trailers that had been released for The Remake, and she inhaled sharply. Gods, what a cruel joke for her mind to be playing on her as she travelled to the Afterlife. But the vision didn't disappear. It transitioned into showing her Tseng secretly watching a young maiden who was sitting in a garden painting. He shyly walked up to her and started talking. She smiled and motioned for him to sit. But before he could, another boy around the same age came out yelling at him, waving a sword in a threatening manner. Tseng's face turned into a frozen mask of disinterest, and he turned and stalked away. The next few scenes showed Tseng and this young lady meeting in secret. Going for walks, holding hands, having picnics, a stolen kiss. Then darkness. It was night, and Tseng was kneeling in the dirt in what appeared to be the village centre. His face bloody and swollen. His hands tied behind his back and to his ankles, as the rain poured out of the heavens.

Another blur, and as the image came into focus Jade saw that it was a funeral procession. And the girl that was on the litter was the maiden Tseng had been courting. The people seem to wail in despair, but Tseng wasn't among them. Then the scene shifted once more to show Tseng watching the procession, naked sorrow etched into every inch of his face. Then it was shuttered as he turned and walked away from his village.

Jade curled up on herself as sadness washed over her. The images felt so real that it made her heartache. But it couldn't be real! Gaia, Tseng and Final Fantasy VII weren't real. It was pure fiction created by humans for humans on earth—a Fantasy.

Then all at once, Jade felt herself falling once again and at a more rapid speed. Her stomach lodged itself in her throat as she looked down and saw pavement rushing up towards her.

<\-->

"Tseng...? Tseng? TSENG!" A masculine voice that wasn't his father's invaded the nightmare of images he was trapped in. And jerked him back to the present. Whipping around to see who had invaded his sanctuary. His eyes focus on his employer and friend. Rufus Shinra! He let out a shuddering breath.

"I knocked three times, and when you didn't answer, I let myself in." Rufus calmly stated, noticing the condition Tseng was in. "Is everything alright?"

Tseng nodded brusquely. "Yes, Sir!"

"So why are you still here? It is your day off, and you promised that you were going to do something that wasn't work-related!" Rufus stated firmly.

Tseng sighed. "There really isn't."

Rufus cut him off. "Go into Edge and go see Tifa. Have a drink, socialize, play darts! Then go to the baths and have a good long soak! That's an order!" Tseng stared at Rufus in disbelief. Rufus just crossed his arms and glared back.

Tseng shook his head and huffed. He knew there was no point in arguing. Rufus could be as stubborn as a Behemoth when he chose to be, and after the flashback, Tseng wasn't in the mood to argue.

Grabbing his gloves, he stormed out of the room. "Lock the door behind you!" He stated as he left. Rufus chuckled as he did just that as he followed his friend after his slightly overdramatic exit.

It took half an hour for Tseng to drive to Edge. He parked the car in a lot that was reserved for Shinra employees and stepped out. Even at this early hour, there were a lot of people out and about. Tseng sighed deeply. Even though he would have preferred to stay at Healin and read, maybe Rufus was right, and a day out might prove interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it a dream? Was she trapped in a video game? Or had she died? Jade didn't know! But every time she looked around, she encountered something that screams Final Fantasy VII. Tseng's encounter with a terrified lady piques his interest when he realizes that she isn't being truthful with him.

Jade screamed out in terror as she plunged towards the pavement. Dead or not, she didn't want her last experience, memory, to be of her splattering against the ground. She tried to turn, but her limbs refused to respond to her commands. But in that last second, before she hit the pavement, the world rotated around her, and she was now standing in an upright position and gently, her feet touched solid ground. Clinging onto her backpack, dazed and confused, she looked around herself. She was standing in the ally, but it was now daylight, and she could see that it was actually wider then she had perceived. Breathing slowly, trying to calm the panic, she resorted to talking herself through this situation.

_"Ok! Everything is okay! You must have hit your head or fainted or something. And you ended up having a vivid hallucination. See, you're not dead, and you are not being tormented with images from a video game! So get your ass out there and get your new life underway!"_

Now sufficiently calm, Jade slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed towards the opening of the alley. Expecting to walk into the larger alley, Jade stops dead in her tracks when she walks out into the middle of pedestrian traffic. Stepping back into the alley, she takes the time to look around herself. This wasn't downtown Toronto! Maybe like fifty or even a hundred years ago, but not the one she lived in. The buildings looked to be an industrial-like construction. The few cars and trucks that drove down the road bore a definite resemblance to the classics from the fifties. And the people walking around wore plain work clothes—the sturdy kind in hues of browns, yellows, grey and black. The atmosphere wasn't depressing, but it was sombre.

_"Okay...! I've travelled back in time!"_ Jade whispered to herself until the sun reflected off of something, catching her eye. Turning to look, she saw a huge ass bronze statue of a meteor complete with a tail, and it was mounted on a large cement base. People passing by it to lay white or yellow Lillies. Jade swallowed hard. The Meteor Fall Monument! _"Nope! I'm not gonna look left! I don't want to see the ruins of Midgar."_ She firmly told herself. And was planning to casually walk out and blend in with the rest of the people, but the need for confirmation became too great, and she turned to look and there, a few Kilometers in the distance, was indeed the collapsed pile of twisted metal and concrete.

She stood there, stunned and swallowed even harder. _"No! This can't be!"_ She wailed to herself. Putting her hand on the building wall next to her, Jade tried to steady herself as she started shaking. It was too much! She had to get away from here. She turned right, planning on running as far as she had to, to find something familiar. But her legs responded faster than her head and started moving before she was looking in the direction she was going. And she slammed into something. "Shit!" She cried out as she grabbed hold of the first thing she could reach and steadied herself. It turned out to be an arm. She felt a firm grasp on her own arms as said person grab ahold of her. "Careful now!" A deep male voice replied.

Tseng had decided to head to Seventh Heaven, where he could get a good cup of tea and read the paper in peace. He stopped at the newsstand and purchased the days Midgar Times. Tucking it inside of his blazer, he waits patiently to cross the plaza when a slight commotion catches his eye. Looking to his right, he witnesses young women exit the ally and stumbles slightly before stepping back a bit. She was tall. Probably five foot eight, five-nine. Slim build. And she was dressed in all black. But the most sticking feature was the waist length of chestnut brown hair that fell in waves down her back. He narrows his eyes as he watches her. She appeared to be in a state of awe as she scanned her surroundings. That is until her gaze alights on the monument and she visibly gasps and grabs onto the wall beside her.

Tseng shakes his head. "An out-of-towner!" He thought to himself and was about to dismiss her and carry on his way when she deliberately looked to her left and started shaking uncontrollably. He then heard her cry out.

"Shit! She is going to have a panic episode!" He thought to himself and headed towards her in case she needed medical attention. It was at that moment she darted in the opposite direction from the one she was looking in. And slammed into him. His reflex action was to grab hold of her and steady her so she wouldn't fall. "Careful now!" he replied.

Jade blinked a couple of times as tears had formed in her eyes from becoming panicked. When she focused, she was staring at a white dress shirt, black tie and black blazer. _"NNNOOO!"_ She mentally wailed out in horror. She had just slammed into a Turk! Quickly taking a step back, she looks up into the face of the person who she had just run into. Long, mahogany-black hair neatly pulled back into a small ponytail. And framed an oval-shaped face: sensuous lips, high cheekbones, prominent nose, almond-shaped, warm brown eyes. High arching eyebrows and in the center and slightly above them was the telling mark of the Tilak. Jade gulped visibly of all people to run into; it would be this man, Tseng! The Turks director and one of the most dangerous men in all of Gaia.

The next few seconds were slightly comical as Tseng watch the woman gaze travel from chest level to his eyes and then to the Tilak on his forehead, her gaze missing nothing. But the look of horror on her face and reaction to him made him chuckle and think to himself. "Yep, definitely new to here and probably under the false illusion that Turks are evil."

Tseng took this moment to take in her features. She stood about his shoulder height, so his perusal of her wasn't so obvious. Her skin tone was unusual. Darker than his but nowhere near that of Barret Wallace. And a pixie-like face complete with bow-shaped lips. Wide stubborn nose and deep-set wide green eyes full of expression. And as the look change to one of confusion and then sympathy, and for a moment, he became lost in the intensity of them. They were the deepest shade of green that he had ever seen. Not Mako enhanced like Sephiroth's. Nor the light and lively green that Aerith had. They were dark and fathomless. Like the green you would see in a thick forest. And then the spell broke as she began to shake uncontrollably, gasping for air like she was having difficulty breathing. He could also see beads of sweat form on her brow. Her eyes closed tightly, she grabbed hold of him once more and seemed to focus on breathing in an attempt to calm herself.

The moment their eyes locked again. Jade remembered the scenes she had witnessed during her weird hallucination, and she was consumed with sympathy for this man who's childhood was so horrible. _"Wait a minute! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!"_ She screamed at herself. _"This can't be REAL!"_ She started to hyperventilate. She was going to have a panic attack. All the signs were there from the feeling of Closter phobia, sweating, shaking, and accelerated heart rate. Jade hadn't had one in a very long time, but she was having one now. So closing her eyes, she reached out and placed her hand on this man. _"OK, this feels real! Focus on that! And breathe slowly. In through your nose and out through your mouth!"_ Repeating this exercise, and as she calmed down, she heard a voice, light as air, whispering in her ear.

"Relax, little sister. This is real, and you are ok, but you need to act normal for now as you belong here. We will help you." The voice was so comforting and soothing and helped her calm even further; she may not know who or what it was, but she felt reassured that it was there. So taking one final deep, shuddering breath, she opens her eyes to once again look into Tsengs, that were now brimming full of concern.

"Are you OK?" He asked quietly.

Funny, but his voice sounded similar to the VA's in the trailer she had seen. Both were deep and sensuous, but there was a different lilt to this Tseng's voice that sent shivers up her spine. "Of course it does, you ninny. They are two different people!" The voice in the air laughed. Jade blinked. _"Duh! of course, they are._ "

Still holding onto this man's arm, her fist clenching the fabric of the suit jacket, Jade replies. "Yes, Sir! Thank you. I'm sorry I ran into you. It's been a long journey, and I'm full of nerves. I guess I didn't know what to expect and became a little overwhelmed."

Tseng chuckled softly. "It's alright. Accidents happen. I'm taking it you just arrived here?"

Jade, now looking at the toes of her runners, nodded her head. She was too embarrassed and a little afraid to continue looking into this man's eyes. That is until she felt his fingers gently cup her chin and tilted her head so that she had to look at him. His eyes held a trace of sympathy and concern, but there was also curiosity in them. _"Shit! He's gonna start questioning me, and if I lie, he'll know that I am, but if I tell the truth, he'll probably lock me up!"_ She started shaking again. "Stop being silly!" The voice sighed into her ear. Jade dearly wanted to look to her shoulder to see what the source of the voice was. But she was trapped by the raptor-like gaze of Tseng's eyes, and she was afraid to break contact.

The young woman's behaviour piqued Tseng's curiosity. She was nervous as she was still clinging to his arm like it was a lifeline, but the fact that she wouldn't look him in the eye set little warning bells off in his head. Lifting her chin, he forced her to look at him. Her eyes were fearful, but in the next moment, they become annoyed. But then they were almost pleading with him not to ask too many questions. Realizing that she was panic and that they were attracting the attention of passers-by, he chooses his next course of action. "Have you eaten yet today?"

Jade blinked in startlement. This was the last thing she expected him to say. "Um, no, I haven't. I just got here!" She also felt It would be best if he thought she had a course of action, so she stated, "I was going to look for lodging and then employment. But, I guess I got a little distracted!"

Tseng patted her arm sympathetically. "Well, I know of someone who may be able to help you!" He then slips his arm around her waist and firmly puts his hand on the small of her back. "From a small town?" He asked as he subtly directs her to start waking in the direction of the bar.

Momentarily confused and a little flustered by the casual way he had slipped his arm around her, she stammers, "Pardon?"

"I was inquiring as to whether or not you are originally from a small town?" Tseng smirked as he felt the tension in her body.

_"Shit, No! What the hell do I tell him?"_ She wailed silently. "Narshe!" The disembodied voice whispered in her ear. _"I can't tell him that! That's a town from six!"_ She growled in frustration. Laughter, like small wind chimes, tinkled in her mind, "And so too is there a small fishing community on Medeel with the name Narshe." _"OH!?"_

"Narshe!" She replied absentmindedly.

Tseng observed her and saw the look of fear that crossed her face, and the purposeful hand on her back felt her muscle tighten in reflex before she replied. "She's lying!" he thought to himself. "But why?". It seemed that this woman, who fell into his arms, was a bit of a mystery and that excited him. It had been too long since he felt this kind of rush, and he vowed to himself that he would solve this unique puzzle.

"Well, here we are!" He replied smoothly, gesturing the building in front of them.

Looking up to the sign above the door and reading Seventh Heaven, made Jade gulp. _"Great! First, a Turk and now a Martial Arts expert and possibly a SOLDIER! This day is getting better by the minute! Not only am I trapped in a video game, but I am dead and heading into Seventh Heaven! And, Tseng is the Angel of Death!"_ She grumbled sarcastically to herself and followed Tseng up the stairs and into the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have italicized Jade's mantle conversations to distinguish them from her actually speaking and from those random voices she seems to be hearing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is still on a rollercoaster of emotions. Not sure if she is alive or dead. If this is real or a fantasy. Everything she knew about the game is turned upside down in this reality she finds herself in. Tseng's curiosity is only heightened as he observed his new charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to play it safe with 'shipping' characters. But then I was hit with inspiration so profound I had to follow through with this new thought. Hence the change of relationship tags.

Jade inhaled deeply as she stared at the building in front of her. It resembled a Saloon that you might see in a Western movie. Made of weathered wood. It was three stories tall. And had small square windows surrounded by wooden shutters. Completing the picture was a wrap-around porch with wooden chairs gracing it. A sad thought stuck Jade. _"What if I am dead! And this image of Tseng is truly the Angel of Death. A vision to comfort me before passing on...? Once I open the door to the bar, I will be surrounded by the white light of the Afterlife, and I wonder who will be on the Otherside waiting for me...? No one!"_ Tears pooled in her eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks as she tried to blink them away. She wanted to stay in this moment a little longer. She hesitated before opening the door and gave Tseng a side glance. _"He is very handsome and not at all what I expected! Going out of his way to see that I was Okay. And then takes me to a haven. Not at all, what a Turk is supposed to be!"_ Realizing she was only stalling the inevitable and increasing her pain. She let out a defeated sigh and opened the door.

Tseng was past Master at observing people without appearing to do so. So it confused him when he felt the young lady hesitate, and the muscles of her back stiffen beneath his fingers. He quickly looks at her and notices the tears slid down her face. A frown etches itself between his brows as he wonders what the cause of them is. But what really had him perplexed was when he felt her relax as if defeated and sigh deeply as she reaches for the door.

Prepared to be blinded, Jade braces herself. A bell chimes softly as she opens the door wider, and Jade is shocked to see the bar's interior. Well, more like a tavern or pub, really! Wooden tables and chairs stained a deep brown. Placed at opposing intervals. Two larger windows on either side of the room that let in a fair amount of light. The walls, ceiling and floors were also stained, but in a lighter shade. Making the room feel warm and inviting. And, straight ahead, was the bar, spanning half of the room's width. "Seat yourselves. I'll be out in a moment!" A feminine voice called out from behind the door behind the bar. The voice sounding eerily like Remake Tifa, but there was a definite country drawl accenting the words.

Tseng once again felt the muscles of this woman stiffen. But instead commenting. He guides her over to a two-seater tucked into the corner by the bar. He holds the chair out for her.

Jade blinked in astonishment and took the offered seat. _"He's a gentleman!"_ A multitude of bell-like laughter rang through her head. So loud, it made her squint her eyes. She looked at Tseng; sure, he would have heard it. But he, non-pulsed, just took his seat.

"So, I guess I should introduce myself! I am Tseng!" His voice purred deeply. Once again, sending chills along Jade's spine.

She nodded and smirked. "You ninny, you're not supposed to know who this is!" The voice rang out into her mind. Which caused her to frown and then, not so subtly, roll her eyes. But she did notice that Tseng arched his brow questionably. So she quickly replied. "I had assumed as much. The Turks and especially you, are known to the um... Outside world! And it is a pleasure to meet you, Sir. I'm Jade!"

Tseng was intrigued by this women's apparent habit of what seemed to be her talking to herself. Not only that but her inability to conceal those thoughts from reaching her face. It was cute in a refreshing sort of way. At least to someone who had been in his line of work where the majority of people had spent a lifetime learning not to reveal their minds through facial expressions. But he was curious as to what thoughts had just evoked a frown and an eye-roll. Maybe she was still nervous? "Well, Jade, it is a pleasure to meet you!" He exclaimed in a soft, smooth voice, meant to calm her and held out his hand to her.

Jade smiled and took hold of it, expecting a handshake and watched in stunned wonder as he brought her hand to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss across them! _"Oh, My God! He IS a gentleman, and chivalry is not dead on Gaia, and his lips are so soft! Oh Lord, What else did they get wrong in the video game?"_ She squealed in delight. To which her friendly ghost chuckled. "There is much that is the same, but there is more that is different! As you will see, in time! But you really need to work on containing yourself. You are giving this man a wealth of information!" Startled, she looked at Tseng to witness him smirking at her under hooded eyes. _"Crap!"_

Tseng sat back into his chair and contemplated the woman before him. "Jade! What an unusual name!"

Looking at him, she laughed. Tapping her finger to her eyes. "My eyes change hues according to lighting and my moods and my Fos... My mother said they reminded her of the gem and how light refracts through it. And so named me!" She did not want to discuss how she was abandoned at birth and spent the first year as baby Jane. Or that after a year of being up for adoption, she was finally put into a more permanent foster home. And it was the foster mom at this home, was the one who had given her her name.

Tseng heard the word she had stuttered over. Her Foster Mother! But he refrained from questioning it as he heard the sadness in her voice as she finished the sentence. And it was that moment that another voice cried out happily," Tseng? What a pleasant surprise! And who is this with you?" Tifa exclaimed as she came around the bar to greet her unexpected visitors.

Tseng looked up, a genuine smile on his face. "Hello, Tifa! This is Jade! the young lady who quite literally ran into me today!" He finished with a chuckle.

"OH?" Tifa exclaimed in an amused voice. "You don't say!" She looked at the young woman in question, to see her staring at Tseng. A shocked expression on her face. And judging by the darkening stain along her cheeks, she was more than a little embarrassed. Patting her hand, she replied. "Well, that's one way to get his attention!"

Jade turned to look at Tifa, her blush becoming hotter and more pronounced. "It wasn't like that! I didn't mean to! I wasn't paying attention..." Then she noticed the mischievous look on her face right before she burst out laughing. "It's alright, dear. I was only teasing you!" Looking back at Tseng, Jade caught him rolling his eyes and chuckling. Jade hung her head in an attempt to cool her blushes.

"So, what brings you here today?" Tifa asked, changing the subject and giving the girl a chance to pull herself together.

"Tea and a quiet place to read the mornings paper," Tseng replied. "But then it would seem my new friend has actually just arrived and is looking for work and accommodations. I figured I could kill to birds with one stone. Also, she has admitted that she hasn't had a chance to eat, and I didn't think you would mind accommodating her?"

"Oh, not at all! It would be a pleasure! Is there anything you particularly like?" She asked Jade.

And then, all at once, it hit her. _"I'm on Gaia! A world I assumed was a fantasy! And God knows how many millions of light-years from Earth! 'To boldly go where no-one has gone before'!"_ Giggling nervously as the phrase from Star Trek entered her mind. _"There is no way I am going to know what to ask for! I doubt that we have the same food sources! I doubt we are even speaking the same language! Oh, what the hell am I supposed to say? 'As long as it isn't a Marlboro, I think I'll be okay with whatever you have?'"_ She thought as she looked at her clasped hands in her lap. "Relax, child! I know this is sudden, but we have been preparing this for some time!" A soft, maternal sounding voice echoed in her mind. This was a new voice and felt more solid than the one of air. "Your words and theirs have been translated without you being aware!" _"Oh! Like a spell of tounges?"_ Jade wondered. The new voice smiled, which was strange because Jade felt it rather than seeing it. "Yes, very much like that. And so whatever you say will be understood... For the most part!" Jade nodded and looked up at Tifa.

Tifa watched as Jade silently contemplated her hands. Her lips were moving, and there was a look of fear upon the girl's face. She looked at Tseng questionably, but he shook his head and mouthed 'later.' Looking back at Jade, she witnessed her nod and turned her attention to Tifa. "Coffee if you have it! And whatever is easiest to make will be fine! I am not a fussy eater." Jade asked as her tummy gave a loud rumble causing the three of them to laugh.

Tifa nodded and smiled and returned to the bar where she got the tea and coffee ready. Bringing them to the table with a pot that looked like it held honey. Tifa states, "Here we go! Would you like some dairy or sweetener, Jade?" Jade shook her head in negative. She drank her coffee black and only occasionally added sugar to tea. Tseng arched an eyebrow in surprise. It was rare for younger people to drink coffee as it was a high stimulus. But to drink it without any sweetener was unheard of. The girl was strange, indeed!

"Give me a moment while I whip up something for you!" Tifa smiled.

"If you don't mind, Tifa. I wouldn't be averse to some toast and jam." Tseng interjected.

"Of course, Tseng!" Tifa replied before heading back into the kitchen.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Tseng added honey to his tea, and she blew on her coffee before taking a sip. And was surprised at how good it tasted. It was rich and had a very robust flavour that had a hint of vanilla flavouring to it. "I'm surprised that there aren't more people here! This coffee is amazing!" Jade commented.

Tseng looked up from his cup and had a small smile touch his lips. "Well, technically, the bar isn't opened yet! Tifa will start serving the public just before the noon meal. But she keeps the door open in the mornings for friends."

"Oh?" Jade commented. _"So Tseng is a friend? That's interesting!"_

The front door opened and banged slightly against the wall as the bell chimed loudly, making the pair jump at the unexpected noise. "Well, another boring shift completed! Got any breakfast, Tifa?" A brash voice rang out. "OH, hey, it's the Chief! What brings you to town, Boss?" Judging from the voice that was loud, slightly abrasive and condescending. She suspected that it was Reno. Jade looked up and confirmed that it was. She ducked her head, hoping that the, yes, Flaming Red-Head didn't notice her. "Oh! And who this little cutie?" _"Ya! No such luck."_ She thought, as she side glanced his way, a slightly annoyed look on her face and gritted her teeth.

Tseng looked up at his subordinate and replied, drooly. "It's my day off! And this is Jade"

Reno gave her a once-over and smirked. "Sweet, we can all have breakfast together, and man, I'm starving! Oh, Rude will be along in a minute. Said he was going to finish up some paperwork first!"

Tseng nodded and replied, "Yours, I'm sure. And quit, leering!"

Reno adopted a mask of innocence as he grabbed a chair and turned so that he was straddling it backwards. "Sure thing, Boss! Where's Tif?"

Tseng leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. He hadn't missed the look that crossed Jade's face and wondered if Reno's backhanded compliment had offended the girl. But he chose to not comment on it, he calmly replied to Reno. "She's in the back."

"And here I am!" Tifa stated as she walked back over to the table, plates in hand. Setting them in front of Tseng and Jade. "Now, you be patient. You scoundrel! I'm fixing plates for you and Rude. But you can wait till he gets here!" Tifa stated lightheartedly.

Reno pouted. "Oh, man! Could I at least get a coffee?" He whined.

Tifa smirked, "I suppose so!" And went and poured a cup for him. Setting it on the table, Reno added a generous portion of honey and what looked like cream to it, making Jade cringe. _"YUCK!"_

Looking at her plate. Jade tried to ignore Reno drinking his coffee. Well, it looked like scrambled eggs, ham and toast. And a couple of slices of either really red apples or hard tomatoes. But it smelled wonderful, if slightly off to what she was used to! "Thank-you, Tifa." Jade murmured and began to eat her meal while Tifa went back to the kitchen to make meals for Reno and Rude. Jade was surprised as she tried morsels from each item on her plate. The eggs were light and fluffy and tasted like eggs. She couldn't be sure of the meat. It was good, none the less, even if it did have a gammy taste to it. The toast was milled-grain whole wheat and a little sweet but was warm, and the butter melted nicely into it. The fruit was indeed an apple. firm, crisp a sweet. _"Well, if they have purple apples, I guess completely red ones wouldn't be that unusual!" And proceeded to tuck into the meal with relish._

Reno watched his Boss as he ate his toast and jam. Tseng was covertly watching the woman, and this piqued Reno's interest. "What's got you mind caught in the Cat's Cradle?" He blurted out. Only to witness Tseng shutter his gaze and then looked at him with a sigh.

"I was wondering how my supposed, peaceful day got turned upside down!" He stated, directing a pointed glare at Reno.

Jade looked up at hearing the comment, then cast her eyes downward. "I'm sorry, Sir. I really should have paid more attention to where I was going!"

Tseng chuckled. "No worries. It was more of a rebuke to my colleague!"

Jade looked at Tseng in puzzlement, but Tseng just shook his head.

Reno, on the other hand, got the message loud and clear 'Shut your mouth!' He nodded, albeit more confused than ever and held his tongue.

Jade focused on eating her meal until she heard the door open again. "Hey, Boss!" a deep, controlled baritone voice called out.

Jade looked up through hooded eyes to see a tall, tanned coloured, bald man wearing dark tinted sunglasses and a Turk uniform. And quickly looked back at her plate.

"Oh, and who is this?" He casually asked as he went behind the bar to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Tseng, smirking, replied. "This is Jade! She ran into me today!"

Looking at his boss and his partner, who was trying not to laugh and then at the young lady who was trying desperately to hide her face behind the long fall of her hair. Rude concluded that Tseng meant it literally. The chit had run into him. Not one to resist the urge to tease a little, he calmly states, "Well, that's one way to introduce yourself!" and then chuckled.

Jade groaned deeply and hung her head so that her hair became a curtain, hiding her once again blushing face. Tseng, Reno and Rude looked at each other and laughed softly. _"Great! The Turks are Comedians."_ She muttered. And once her blushes had cooled, she lifted her head to sip her coffee, just in time to see Tifa come out from the kitchen and swat him playfully with her free hand. The other was balancing two plates heaped full of food.

"Stop that and come eat your breakfast... or supper... or whatever!" Tifa exclaimed good-naturedly.

Rude lips turned up into a soft smile as he leaned forward, "Hey, Babe!" He murmured right before he kissed her soundly.

Jade's eyes widened at witnessing the pair kiss, and she gasped in surprise. Forgetting, she had a mouthful of coffee, which caused her to chock and cough violently. Tears in her eyes, she puts her hands up in an attempt to open her airways as Reno jumped up and pounded on her back. And after a moment, she was able to breathe again. Tifa, having set the plates done on the counter, knelt in front of the girl, her eyes full of concern. "Are you alright?"

Jade nodded. "Sorry, I inhaled my coffee by accident!" Jade managed to gasp out in a weak voice.

But Tifa noticed the dark circles under the girl's eyes and the stress lines that formed around her eyes and brows. "When was the last time you had a proper night's sleep?"

Jade hung her head again. It had been far too long if she was honest with herself since she had had a decent night's sleep. What with school, work and listening to Garry and Gillian fighting at night. She was lucky if she got five hours of decent sleep. Even her weekends never seemed to be anything but busy as she tried to stay away from the house as much as possible. Tifa patted her knee. "Come. I've got a spare room you can use and once you've rested up some. Then we can sit down a figure out the best way for you to go about settling in! Okay?"

Jade stared into the older women's eyes. But seeing only genuine concern, she smiled tentatively and nodded. Picking up her backpack as she stood and then followed Tifa up three flights of stairs and to the third door on the right. "I didn't realize you had so many rooms!" Jade commented as nothing in either the book On The Way To a Smile or Advents Children had indicated that the bar was anything more than a bar and living space.

Tifa smiled as she opened the door. "Well, originally, my first bar was only that, a bar! But since Meteor Fall, so many people needed shelter that we figured it would be a good idea to expend it into bed and breakfast."

 _"No mention of the first one being a hideout either!"_ She thought as she stepped into the room. Jade saw a single bed, made with white linens, a side table and a dresser. The window was above the bed and looked out the backside of the bar. To her right, she noticed a door, which she assumed would be a closet. The room was neat and tidy, and smelled clean. She smiled.

Tifa stepped in behind her. "You can put your things in the dresser, and the water closet is behind that door. If you need to wash up, there is a shower at the end of the hall." She stopped and looked at the girl thoughtfully. "Um, I don't know how things were for you in your hometown, but here we need to be cautious with our use of water. So only use what you need. Okay?"

Jade was confused by Tifa's wording but assumed it might be the translations. So she nodded and replied. "Okay, sure thing!"

Tifa smiled in relief. There had been a few patrons, who were from other parts of the world and hadn't experienced the same setbacks as Midgarians had when they began to build Edge, and had become belligerent at being told they couldn't shower twice a day. Or that they had to take their laundry to the wash house to be done. So Tifa was glad that Jade hadn't made a fuss but found it strange that she didn't comment on it either. "Well, I'll leave you be to settle in! Just come down stars when you wake up, and we'll get you sorted out." She stated as she turned and left. Heading back downstairs with a ton of questions. And the urge to give her boyfriend a proper hug.

Jade sat down on the edge of the bed and massaged her temples as she felt the on slot of a headache coming on. "Lay down little sister and sleep. In your dreams, we will meet, and there we can teach you some of what you need to know right now, and it won't be as taxing on you!" The voice in the air whispered into her mind. Yawning hugely, Jade tucked her backpack under the bed and took off her shoes, setting them precisely at the foot of the bed. Taking off her hoodie, as the room was actually warm and she had a T-shirt underneath, she hung it off the footboard. Pulling back the covers, Jade crawls underneath, and within moments she was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Tseng has bitten the bullet being determined to uncover Jade's secrets, and Jade finds herself in the most unlikely of places, The Realm of the Fae! Where she learns some of why she was brought to Gaia and meet friends who have pledged to help her along this new life path.

Tifa quietly walks back down into the bar. Her mind mulling over their new stray. It wasn't unusual for rural people, who had been displaced by Meteor Fall and Geo-Stigma, to migrate to Edge. Still, it had been a few months since there had been any new arrivals and Tifa was curious about how Jade had gotten to Edge and why she had chosen the middle of winter to do it? Well, whatever her reasons, Jade was here, and Tifa found the thought of a new friend very intriguing.

When Tifa entered the dining room, she noticed that Reno had finished his meal. Rude was still methodically working his way through his, and Tseng was sipping his tea, a thoughtful expression on his face and, it was obvious the trio were having an in-depth discussion. "Has this turned into a private party, or can anyone join? And Reno, did you even taste your breakfast?" She innocently asked. The three men turned to look at her but didn't jump, so they weren't discussing something that Tifa wouldn't be allowed to listen in on. An unfortunate occurrence that Tifa had come to accept now that she and Rude had become serious. There were still some aspects of his profession that he couldn't or wouldn't discuss with her.

Reno smirked, " 'Course I did, Tif. Your food is the best! I'm just a hungry boy, you know!" He replied honestly. Tifa shook her head and laughed as she refilled the coffee and teacups and sat down with them with a coffee for herself.

Noticing the deep frown on Tseng's face, "So what's got you so deep in thought, Tseng?" She asked before sipping her brew.

He shook his head. "It is just odd! There haven't been any migrants for some time now, and it's winter! Why would a young woman journey, unescorted, across two contents to here? And for me to be in the right place to witness her have a panic attack at seeing the ruins of Midgar?" Tseng queried softly.

Tifa chuckled, hearing Tseng mirroring her early thought, but she hazards a guess anyway. "Well, for one, she is exhausted. So maybe seeing that level of destruction was overwhelming. And as for why she may be travelling now...? It would probably be less expensive, and I doubt she would have a whole lot of money!"

Rude chimed in with, "She may be a runaway! I don't think she is of age, and you did say she stuttered over the word Foster Mother! Maybe her home life wasn't all that good!"

Tseng nodded, "This could be true, but I get the impression that she is hiding a whole lot more, and I'm not just going to let her walk around with a free pass!" He stated firmly.

Tifa sighed. She knew that The Turks still took the job of projecting Rufus, his family and what had become of the Company seriously. But times had changed. "Tseng, she is just a young woman, who, in all likelihood, has moved to start a new life for herself."

"Perhaps? But I won't be negligent in my duties either!" Tseng mused.

Reno and Rude both nodded their heads in agreement, and Tifa rolled her eyes and sighed. It would seem Jade really had invoked the Directors interest, and maybe that was a good thing? At least Tifa was thinking so. Tseng was too uptight, and maybe getting to know the younger women might be the thing he needs to learn to loosen up a bit. And that thought caused Tifa to smirked into her cup.

<~~>

Jade found herself standing alone and barefoot on a lush carpet of grass, twilight's gloom surrounding her. She was dressed in a gossamer dress of deep green. And her hair was unbound, gently blowing in the breeze. A megalith stone structure, similar to Stonehenge but smaller, and one of wood, stood in sentry on a path that looked like some Glyph. Muted lights could be seen flickering in and around the structure. Beyond that stood an ancient forest. Jade inhaled deeply. The sweet scent of rain-washed new grass filled her nostrils. Curious, she walks up the path to the structure.

The stone and wood pillars had runes carved into them, and in the middle of the inner circle lay a low stone altar. Upon it was set bowls with fruits and vegetables. Combs of honey. And what she thought looked to be bowls of mead and wine. It was so surreal, but there was a throbbing deep within the core of her being- a calling to her 'true' self, and as Jade continued to follow the path, it gently sloped upwards.

As she walked, Jade began to hear music deep, primal and swelling-filling her soul! Drums, pipes, flutes and harps joined together in a song from bygone days. And then tiny voices filled with laughter and innocence, beckoning her forward. Unafraid, Jade heeds this unknown summons and enters the forest, darkness surrounding her. But the path glowed softly and was easy to follow, so she ventured forth until she came upon a clearing and was almost blinded by the multitude of lights. Her eyes adjusting, she glimpses a most fantastic sight, one straight out of stories like the Lord of the Rings.

Before Jade stood a raging bonfire, and around it danced beings that could only be called High-Elves. Beautiful didn't accurately describe them. Etherial was more apt, as their appearance transcended the boundaries of mortal conception. Jade could only stand there, in awe, and watch as they flowed in and around each, weaving an intricate pattern as they danced. Their footfalls were so light that not a sound could be heard from them. But the power they invoked hummed through the very core of Jade's being as she stood there, transfixed by the sight.

A few moments passed and, the song ended, the occupants dispersing to other areas of the glade. This was when Jade noticed that the glen was filled with more Fae folk than just elves. There were fairies, gnomes, sprites and brownies—woodland nymphs frolicking in the tree's boughs. Salamanders hissed and slithered around and through the large bonfire. And Jade was confident that the flickers of lights throughout the area were will-o-wisps. A pair of centaurs patrolled the area armed with lethal-looking swords, of a type that she readily couldn't name. And a wounder of sights was a pair of unicorns. Jade stood, blinking in astonishment. Positive that she was indeed dead!

"Come here, child and, sit before me!" A feminine voice called out. It was that matriarchal voice Jade had heard earlier.

Jade peered around the fire to see a raised dais and a throne made out of limbs of silvered wood weaved together. Upon it sat a Queen whose allure transcended sexuality and had Jade questioning her's. The Matriarch was tall and slender with fluid grace. Her appearance-ageless as she was both maid and matron. Her raven black hair fell in waves right down to her bare feet. Her dress was layers of black silk but so transparent you could almost see thru it. Her waist was adorned with a belt made of delicate chains of silver. Her arms are adorned with bracelets of the same. Upon her brow, she wore a circlet of silver with a large sapphire set in the center. But the women's eyes... They were of the deepest sapphire and shone brightly and intently with the wisdom of centuries-fathomless. Jade swallowed nervously as she walked to stand before this formidable person and curtsied low. "My Lady?" Jade quired softly.

"Sit, my child! Our time is short, and there is much I wish to say. Will you listen?" Jade intuitively knew the queen, asking her to more than listen but to understand. So she nodded solemnly and sat on the ground.

"Then let us begin! I am known as Elbereth of the Seelie Court of Twilight! And I am its ruler! Jade Eve Summers, you have been named in the Relm of Men! But here you are known to us as Imogen! You carry the Irish's blood, from your mother, and those native to your birthland, from your father! This is a powerful combination. Within you lies the capability to renew the cycles of magic this planet needs to sustain itself, and that is why you were brought here!" Elbereth intoned in a soft but commanding voice.

Jade nodded; she knew she was Irish and Ojibwe as she had done an ancestry assignment just the previous school semester. And had sent a blood sample away for analysis but only to find out what they were, not who they were from. But to hear which parent was which was a little unnerving. But being told she was capable of renewing magic made her feeling a little confused and dumb-founded.

Seeing that she still held Jade's interest. Elbereth continued. "This planet's story didn't happen quite exactly as it was presented to you, but there are bits of truth. Be diligent and learn what you can and help where you can. Make new friends and build lasting relationships. For now, the path to your new life begins here. You possess an untold wealth of information that can help these people rebuild their world. Don't ever be afraid of your intelligence, and don't be ashamed of your appearance!

Jade gazed in rapt fascination as the Lady spoke. She touched on so many issues that Jade had struggled with her entire life. Self-confidence, low self-esteem, fear of being seen as a know-it-all. And there had been no end to the snide comments and rude remakes about her being a half breed. So many negative emotions dragging her down, it was a wonder she had made this far, but suicide was a cowardly way out. And to Jade's thinking, there were only a few situations where it was warranted and should only be done by those in the medical field who were licenced.

And even though Jade was uncertain about most of what Elbereth had told her, Jade had heard the truth and conviction in the woman's words. Knowing some of what this planet and her people may be experiencing, if there was something Jade could do to help, she wanted to explore.

But some questions were nagging Jade. So she ventured with the one situation that confused her the most. How were earth, Gaia and the Land of Fairies connected? "My Lady, if you please, Will, you tell me how I am here in the Land of the Fae? Am I back on earth?" Jade asked in a respectful tone.

Elbereth smiled and nodded. The child was indeed respectful and polite. "You are still on Gaia as the realms of the Fae touch all words as you sleep the veil between our worlds thins and allows your conscience, if you will, to pass freely. More like a waking dream." She stated. "But it is the level of magic in one place that allows us to cross over into the Mortal worlds. For many of us, it requires a significant amount of energy to do so! And the time of the greater magics has naturally dissipated over time. Therefore we choose to stay within our own realms. But the Lesser-Fae do not require as much magic to sustain themselves. So that they can cross the Viel with greater ease, but once there, it is harder for them to be seen in their natural form, so most take on the element they have an affinity for."

Jade nodded in understanding. It made a great deal of sense. The Fairy realm was believed to exist simultaneously but not in the same space as Earth. So it was also true for Gaia. But the concept of magic, be it Greater or Lesser, beyond the understanding that she had, sat uncomfortably with Jade. That kind of magic only existed in fantasy. In a timid voice, "So am I to become a Mage or more like the Cetra? And no disrespect, but why the Fae and not Minerva?" Jade questioned.

Elbereth laughed goodnaturedly. She had chosen correctly with this child. She was smart and articulate. "The blood that runs through your veins will allow you an aspect of both! But magic will not work as it once did as the knowledge the Ancients bound in the materia has been undone. And the land is healing, so it cannot 'Birth' new ones as to how you can learn; this is part of the reason I brought you here. Being in this realm will awaking the channels in your mind that sleep but, once awakened, it will allow you to learn new paths in magic use. Also, I want to introduce you to those who have volunteered to follow you into the mortal realm and aid you! And Minerva's attention lies elsewhere!" She replied. At this, a young salamander, sylph, water sprite and brownie came forward.

The salamander ran forward, hissing, but Jade sat calmly and looked at it. It was long and slender and slithered/walked like the tiny lizard Jade was familiar with. But it was covered in scales, like a fish that shimmered in a multitude of shades of red, and it was the size of a house cat. Holding her hand out, "Hello, I'm guessing you'll be helping me explore fire magic?"

Immediately the little creature scurried to her and slithered up her arm to lay on her shoulder. Not knowing what to expect, Jade was surprised as this creature was warm but didn't burn her where it touched her skin as a sensation of warm acceptance flowed through her. "Yesss, I will help! I am Hagan!"

Jade blinked in surprise, and she heard the voice in her mind, not with her ears. So the creature was male, and from the tone of his voice, he sounded young. Pulling from what knowledge she had, Jade knew that even those of the Seelie demanded respect. So she replied, "Well, hello Hagan, it is nice to meet you!" and she couldn't help but scratch his head like you would a cat's, and she smiled softly, seeing him close his eyes and nuzzle her neck.

The next to come forward was the sylph. A shy smile lifting the corners of her mouth. She appeared as a young girl but all whispy, like a ghost. But she looked Fae! Her stature was tall and lithe-fragile-like. She had wide almond-shaped eyes that were slightly larger than humans—long pale lashes with high arching brows. The irises were slightly exaggerated and so pale blue they almost appeared white. Delicate looking nose and mouth. And she was 'dressed' in a cascade of long, thick flowing platinum coloured hair. Bare toes peeking out from under the fall of hair.

"Hello, Jade. I'm Aureole, and I have known you for a long time!" Stepping forward, she places a single finger upon Jade's forehead, and memories from her childhood came rushing forward. Her imaginary friend that no one could hear or see, but Jade had! She would whisper words of encouragement and to Jade, comforting her whenever Jade had begun to doubt herself. They would play tag with flower petals in the spring and summer, leaves in the fall and snow in the winter. But it had been such a long time ago.

Startled at the intensity of the emotions the memories invoked, Jade started to cry. "Ayah? But.. you were real?" She stammered.

Aureole stepped closer and embraced Jade, and being in the twilight realm; Jade could feel it and returned the embrace. The scent of warm summer air scented with meadow flowers invaded her scenes. "Yes, Jade! I have always been with you! Sadly, once you moved away from the farm and grew older, it was harder for you to sense me. Such as it is in the realm of men. But from the first day, I say to you I knew that I could never leave you!" The sylph replied gently.

"Thank you!" Jade replied softly. Taking a step and composing herself. "I am guessing you are air?" Jade asked with a chuckle.

Aureole gently smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

The moment was broken when there came a loud splashing to Jade's right. "It's my turn!" Another feminine voice called out. Turning, Jade saw another being very similar in appearance to Aureole, but this one was a deep blue in colour. Even her hair, which also was long and appeared to move like a gentle wave. She, too, stepped forward and placed a delicate finger on Jade's forehead, and Jade was filled with a filling of cleansing. Like she had just talked a dip in a cold river feed by fresh spring water, and she couldn't help but shiver.

"Jade, I am Ondine, and I will guide you in the element of water!" The sprite chirped.

Jade giggled at the new ones' impetuousness. "Hello, Ondine. It is a pleasure to meet you!" The sprite bowed and stepped back to allow the fourth member to step forward.

Walking as if he wasn't a day over twenty stepped forward, a man who was about Jade's height. He was dressed in good sturdy work clothes and work boots. His skin was brown and weathered looking, like soft leather. Brown curly hair and beard, trimmed nicely. A jaunty Tricon styled hat of green velvet was perched atop his head. Large brown eyes that sparkled and danced with mischief. Reaching out and shaking Jade's hand, "Good evening Miss Jade! I am Heath and am of the earth, but I am also a brownie. So when you be finda yourself a home. I'll be a coming to help!" He no-nonsense stated.

Jade giggled at his friendly bluntness but felt a calming sensation spread through her as the scent of newly turned earth filled her.

Elbereth interrupted then. "Jade, these are the Folk who have asked to help you, but it is time for you to wake up!" And she brought her hands together in a mighty clap the sounded like thunder and made Jade jolt into wakefulness.

Looking around, Jade realizes that the sun had shifted its course enough to cast long shadows along the floor. Getting up and stretching, Jade is surprised at how well-rested and refreshed she feels. Nodding to herself. "Ok, chicky-poo, time to get your ass moving... Um, bathroom first!" But pauses as she remembers that Tifa had said there was a shower room and a water... "Oh crap!" Jade mutters as she heads over to the door that Tifa had pointed out earlier.

Opening it, Jade is relieved to see a real toilet and hand sink and enough room to move without whacking body parts. So she steps in and takes care of a very pressing need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, PLEASE! Don't shoot me! I know this chapter was a bit long and sssooo out of the FFVII storyline, but it is necessary to bridge the gap between OG and AU. I have also invoked creative licencing when depicting the individual Fae.
> 
> **Note:** I carefully chose names to match the elemental aspect of the fey and their station.
> 
> **Elbereth** was the Sindarin name of the Vala Varda. Her name appears many times in The Lord of the Rings, usually in a song or invocation. In The Fellowship of the Ring, the Elves whom Frodo Baggins, Peregrin Took, and Samwise Gamgee meet in the Shire are singing a song in her praise.
> 
> **Imogen** (imma-Jen) This name means "maiden" or "daughter" from the Gaelic word "inghean" It can also be translated as "innocent" or "blameless."
> 
> **The Seelie Court** was described as those fairies who would seek help from humans, warn those who have accidentally offended them, and return human kindness with favours of their own
> 
> **Ojibwe** peoples in Southern Ontario include the Nipissing, who originate from around Lake Nipissing, and the Mississauga, who moved from Manitoulin Island in the 17th century to the region which is now the present-day Greater Toronto area.
> 
> **Hagan** ; Meaning: Irish name for little fire
> 
> **Aureole** : This English name is derived from the word aureole, a diminutive form of the Latin name aura, which means 'breeze or the wind.' Hence, Aureole means 'little wind.' We think Aureole would make a lovely substitute for the commonplace Ariel.
> 
> **Ayah** is the name child Jage had given to an imaginary friend and is pronounced 'A' 'yah.'
> 
> **Ondine** : Meaning: Latin name for-little wave
> 
> **Heath** (English origin), meaning "someone who lives near the moor or heath."

**Author's Note:**

> Jade is from modern-day Earth! So much of her content and knowledge are based on actual events, published works, Literature and many of the Social media platforms that exist. Any Real-life person used in this story will be footnoted in that chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this wild ride that been bouncing around in my head.


End file.
